What Became Of The Likely Lads
by RochAntley94
Summary: A New Teacher at WR sparks some old Memories for Tom. Rated T for some swearing :
1. Chapter 1

If you watch the video 'The Libertines - What became of the likely lads." (.com/watch?v=qSl7bD3EqjI) Tom and James are based around the boys in the video. Just to give you a better image of what the boys look like.

Chapter One

James stepped out of his car and looked at the building ahead of him, smiling at the woman making her way towards him.

"James Norton?" The woman asked as she reached him

James nodded and smiled, "Mrs Fisher?"

Karen nodded and smiled, "Nervous?"

James shrugged, "Kind of." He chuckled and followed Karen towards the main doors

Lauren and Sam stood chatting to each other as James passed them. Lauren followed him with her eyes, "He's gorgeous." She whispered.

Sam nodded to her, "Too right."

Lauren smiled at James as he turned to face them, "Morning girls." He shouted over to them

Lauren giggled slightly and turned to Sam, grinning widely

James chuckled and walked up the steps to the door. Karen turned to him, "I'll show the staffroom and introduce you to the rest of the English Department." She smiled

James nodded and followed her.

Tom sat in the staffroom reading his newspaper and drinking his coffee. Grantley sat opposite him reading the Racing Post and circling a couple of horses per race and writing the stakes next to them. Tom chuckled slightly as he watched him. Karen walked into the staffroom and coughed loudly to grab the staff's attention. Tom turned his head to look at the headmistress and the young man next to her, his eye's widened in shock as he realized who the man was...

Tom stood at the counter occupying the attention of the shopkeeper buy paying for his can in pennies. James stood round the corner shoving countless chocolate bars and crisp packets down his pants and in his pockets, he walked round past tom, tapping his back lightly before leaving the shop. Tom dropped all the pennies on the counter, grabbed his can and walked out after James. The two 10 year olds raced away from the shop towards an abandoned house round the corner. James clutched his pants as he ran to make sure the stolen food didn't fall out onto the floor. They reached the house, Tom lifted James through the window before scaling the wall and clambering in after him. They sat in the usual place in fits of laughter as they ate the food and drank the coke.

"I can't believe he didn't see you!" Tom said as he took another drink of his coke.

James nodded and giggled, "He never does. The old fart!"

Tom smirked and pulled a crushed packet of cigarettes out of his tracksuit pocket, "Got them off my our Ian. Want one?" He offered a cigarette to James

James nodded and took it from Tom, he pulled a box of matches from his sock and lit the cigarette, smoking it slowly

The two boys sat in the old abandoned house, giggling, eating, drinking and smoking.

A/N: Hope you like it, dunno whether to leave it there or carry on


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

James looked down at Tom and smiled slightly, "Alright Clarky?"

Tom stood up smirking, "Fine tah Jamie? How've you been?"

James nodded and smiled, "I'm great thanks."

Karen looked between the two of them, "Have you two met before?"

James chuckled slightly, "Oh aye. Quite a long time ago."

Tom smirked and walked over to the kitchenette, "Tea, two sugars Jim?"

James shook his head, "Coffee please mate."

Karen smiled at them both, "I best leave you to introduce yourself then Mr Norton."

After work the two teachers sat in the pub, each with a pint, chatting happily about their youth; James laughed hard and moved his pint towards Tom, "Oh yeah, and remember that time your Dad caught us taking bottles of brandy from his beer cupboard and chased us down the road?"

Tom chuckled, "Oh aye. Nothing beats the day we both decided to walk up to Top Fields and start our own BBQ."

James smiled widely as the memory came flooding into his mind.

_The two boys walked through the park each with a carrier bag of food and a cig in their hands. Two middle aged women walked past them tutting and shaking their heads, "Look at them both, they must be what 11?" One woman said to the other. James turned quickly to face them, "Oi? What's it got to do with you? Nosey cows?" He turned back to Tom and laughed_

_"Yeah Nosey pair of bitches." Tom shouted to one of them_

_The other woman turned to Tom and frowned, "I know you? You're Johnny Clarkson's youngest! Tom isn't it?"_

_Tom frowned back at her, "Yeah and what?"_

_The woman frowned back at him, "Oh I know your father very well. What would he say if he found out his 9 year old son was smoking? I reckon he'd give you a right kicking!" She said with a smirk_

_James grabbed Tom's shoulder and walked off towards the Top Field, "Ignore her. We've got a BBQ to make." He said with a smile_

_Tom nodded and smiled back, "Yeah."_

_They reached the top field, both with mounds of dry twigs and grass in their hands. Tom lay the twigs on the ground with the grass on top, "You got any paper Jim?"_

_James nodded and pulled out some old receipts and shopping lists he'd found in his mum's purse._

_Tom smiled and scrunched the paper int a ball before lighting it with the lighter he found in his pocket, and dropping it on the twigs and grass_

_James stepped back from the inferno in front of him and sat on the log next to Tom, "What did you bring then Tom?"_

_Tom pulled out bags of crisps and chocolate bars, "Did you bring drinks?"_

_James nodded, "Obviously Dickhead!" He smirked and pulled out cans of Coke from his trackie pockets._

_Tom smiled, "I nicked this off my dad aswell." He pulled out a single can of lager from the inside of his coat._

_James grinned and rubbed his hands together. Tom opened the can and took a long swig before scrunching his face up, "Eughh."_

_James took the can from him and took a swig, mirroring Tom's actions, "How can Adults drink this? It's rank!"_

_Tom nodded and opened a bag of crisps and a can of coke, "Want a cig Jim?"_

_James nodded and smiled. Tom pulled a crumpled packet of cigs from his coat pocket and lit two off the fire they made, passing on to James._

_James just smiled at Tom and smoked his cig._

A/N: Chapter Two done


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tom sat on the sofa with a bottle of beer in his hand laughing with James, who was sat opposite him on the chair. Josh walked downstairs with Nate, looking slightly confused and mouthed to Tom from the living room door, "Who's that?"

Tom drunkenly beckoned the two boys towards him, "James! This is my son, Josh." He smiles, "And this is his...boyfriend Nate."

James nodded and raised his bottle slightly, "Alright Josh, Nate." He smiles, "I'm your Dad's oldest friend James." He chuckles

Nate smiled at James, "Aren't you the new Drama teacher?"

James nodded, "I certainly am." He looks at Tom, "Oh yeah Tom. Guess what I found."

Tom squints slightly over at James, "What?"

James smirks cheekily, "That video we made with your Ian's camera."

Tom covered his eyes with one hand, "Oh god no!"

James smirks and puts the DVD in the player and pressed play.

Josh sat on the chair with Nate on his knee grinning widely

_James giggled as Tom put his face in front of the camera, "Is it on Jim?" He asked_

_James nodded and followed Tom around the park. Tom started doing kick-ups with the ball, attempting to show off._

_James shouted over to him from behind the camera, "Go for the Volley Tom!"_

_Tom chipped the ball into the air and jumped to volley it but missed the ball and dropped on his back with an echoing thud._

_James squealed with laughter and dropped the camera on the floor before racing over to Tom in fits of laughter, "Tom? you okay mate?"_

_Tom rolled onto his front, laughing and rubbing the base of his back, "I...will..be." He chuckled again_

_James ran over and picked the camera back up, "Tom! You film for a bit.."_

_Tom stood up, holding the bottom of his back, hobbled over to James and took the camera from him_

_James chuckled and chipped the ball up, "This is how you do it Clarky." He volleyed the ball into the back of the net. Tom's voice echoed from behind the camera, "alright Knobhead don't show off."_

_James turned to the camera with a wide grin on his face, "You're just jealous."_

_Tom walked off towards the bushes leaving the camera on the floor, "Let me climb this tree then pass us the camera." He shouted down to James as he pulled himself up on a thick branch._

_James filmed Tom swinging off branches as he climbed the tree before passing him back the camera and starting to climb it himself._

_Tom turned the camera down to James as he climbed. James placed his foot on a weaker branch and screamed lightly as the branch snapped beneath his feet._

_"James!" Tom shouted as he watched his friend slip down_

_James tried to keep a grip on the branch above him, but with the sweat on his hands he started to slip off. Tom dropped the camera onto the ground and held his hand out to James. He tried to grab Tom's hand but slipped down, falling helplessly from the Tree._

_Tom jumped down from a lower branch and landed in a heap next to James, "You ok Jim?"_

_James nodded and rubbed his arm, in pain, "I've hurt my ankle." He winced in pain as he tried to move his foot, "Go get help Tom."_

_Tom ran over to a group of Sunday League Footballers as they trained on the field. James lay with his arm over his eyes crying in pain. Tom ran back over to James and placed his hand on his shoulder, "S'alright Jim, I'm here."_

_James smiled at Tom, "Friends forever eh?"_

_Tom nodded and squeezed James' shoulder lightly_

A/N: Hope you like this one, sorry its a bit crap. Oh and the boys are about 10/11 in this video :)


End file.
